Still no title
by FCoAL
Summary: NaLu Genderbend! Fluff! May even be some lemons in the future... ;D (On hiatus for the time being!)
1. Preview

**Preview of a new story ;D**

 **~A yet unnamed story~**

 **Preview of prologue**

Lucy walked out of the shower. Steam following her as she made her way to her wardrobe. The scent of Strawberry and Vanilla filled her small apartment. She sighed out of joy. Life's small moments right? She opened one of her drawers to take a pair of underwear when she heard a thud coming from her window. She was about to make a round house 'Lucy-kick' in the intruder's face when she suddenly felt an ice-cold hand around her neck.

"See you in lala-land Blondie."

Natsu jumped up on the windowsill of Lucy's apartment and looked inside. He could smell her fresh scent all over the apartment. It was a little humid smell so he assumed that she just had taken a shower. He quietly jumped on her bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He looked inside. Nobody. He continued his search and finally found her. On the floor. In only her towel. With a cloaked person towering her. The cloaked person turned to me, but before I could see his face the world turned dark.

"Natsu. Do not stand like that. Your boob is falling out of your vest.

Lucy. You something hanging out from your towel. Wait is that a dick?"

Wait... WHAT!?"

 **Yay! Hope you liked the preview! :)**

 **Tell me what you thought! I'm probably gonna start on this story when I have posted chapter 9 on ILYF. Do not worry thou my dear friends! I'll not stop writing on ILYF! I'll just write them both!**

 **Anyway... Bubye for now!**


	2. What happened?

**Ok, so this chapter is very short but I still hope that you'll like it :)**

 **I still do not own FT!** **Are you stupid how could I own a Japanese manga when I don't speak the language?!**

 **Anyway let the magic begin... again...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu jumped up on the windowsill of Lucy's apartment and looked inside. He could smell her fresh scent all over the apartment. It was a little humid scent so he assumed that she was taking a shower. He quietly jumped on her bed and lied down. I faced the ceiling and closed his eyes. Once again the dragon slayer fell asleep on his best friend's bed.

Lucy walked out of the shower. Steam following her as she made her way to her wardrobe. The scent of Strawberry and Vanilla filled her small apartment. She sighed out of joy. Life's small moment's right? She opened one of her drawers to take a pair of underwear when she heard a thud coming from behind her. She was about to make a round house 'Lucy-kick' in the assumed pink-haired intruder's face when she suddenly felt an ice-cold hand around her neck.

"See you in lala-land Blondie."

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsu jolted awake by the sound of Lucy's scream. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door open. Nobody. He frantically ran around the apartment, looking for the blonde. He was not pleased when he found her, on the floor, in only her towel, with a cloaked person towering her. Natsu let out a growl and launched at the intruder. The cloaked person turned around, all Natsu saw was a sinister smile. Then the world turned dark.

* * *

Natsu woke up and groaned when he sat up. His neck was sore from lying on the ground. 'Wait. Ground? Oh right the intruder… LUCY!' Natsu sprung to his feet and looked around. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. He sniffed and found her scent in the bathroom. He hurriedly ran over to the bathroom but before he could open the door-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu slammed his hands to his ears at the sudden scream coming from the bathroom. Could the intruder still be there? Natsu slammed the door open.

"N-Natsu?" Natsu noticed that Lucy's voice was much deeper and hoarse than normal. He stared at Lucy. Lucy stared at him. She was still in her towel but that wasn't what made him flabbergasted. She didn't have any boobs! Nor did she have an ass. She seemed taller and more masculine. They stared at each other.

"Natsu don't stand like that. You boob is falling out of your vest."

"Oh sorry… Wait boobs?!" Natsu stared down at his body. Sure enough there they were. Two BIG ass boobies. Not as big as Lucy's but still they were big. Natsu's eyes where so wide that Lucy almost thought that they might pop out. This time he looked up at her. "Lucy... Something is hanging out from the towel..." Natsu began, but he stopped after he realized WHAT IT WAS... "OH MY FUCKING GOD! LUCY! YOU GOT A DICK!" Natsu screamed out of terror. His hand flew up to his throat when he noticed how high-pitched his voice was. Lucy stared at her new little friend, waving hello to her. They stared each other again before they both bursts out:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it so far:)**

 **Review, favorite and follow! Also support my other stories!**

 **Bubye see you soon enough~**


	3. Mine was bigger!

**Ok... Sorry for the wait! Especially all of you ILYF fans! _Sorry it may take a while more for the new chapter and I'll explain it here..._**

 **Ok, so my computer crashed. My document where luckily saved thanks to my Onedrive account. But then I noticed that my Microsoft also got deleted... So now I've been using a different writing tool which is quite a lot slower so that's also a reason why it's been a while... But! Today, this evening the tool suddenly wanted to befriend me and... wait for it...**

 **WORKED!*sparkle* *unicorns***

 **So now I'm gonna try to update a bit more. (Like twice a month or something)**

 **Hope you like it! (This is chapter 2... I noticed a few bugs here and there so I fixed it and also added chapter 3... or chapter 2 part 2, whatever you wanna call it)**

 **Disclaimer~ I am NOT Mashima Hiiro in case you thought so**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The guild doors burst open. The whole guild stops for a moment, staring at the newcomers. Nobody says anything. Or that at least until Gray and Gajeel bursts out laughing. The rest of the guild just stared. The two newcomers stalked up to the bar. The pinkette slammed his hands down the counter. The silver-haired barmaid smiled innocent at the furious mages.

"Mira. What the fuck is this?" Natsu asked. His eyebrow twitched at the sound of the erupting laughter spreading through the guild. Gray and Gajeel howled out of laughter and Natsu could barely wait to smash their heads together. The blonde next to him looked pissed off and stomped her foot at the ground in an annoying pace.

"Oh, what do you mean Natsu?" Mira asked with a sweet smile. Too sweet.

This time Lucy piped up.

"Mira-san! I know that you've got something to do with this! Now change us back!" Lucy yelled. Now the whole guild laughed. Lucy's face grew redder by the minute. Her voice was much deeper than before and it scared her that she might have to spend the rest of her life as a man. Lucy hiccupped and held back her tears. She did NOT want to have an extra friend hanging between her legs for the rest of her life! She glanced at Natsu. After they had confirmed that they in fact, had changed genders, she had (luckily) made him wear one of her shirts and a pair of sweatpants instead of his own clothes that had showed way too much of a woman's body. She herself had borrowed Natsu's old clothes. Her own clothes didn't fit her anymore.

Natsu and Lucy heard a chuckle coming from behind them. They both swung around with glares that could kill. There, at a table sat the small spirit of the first master. She had her eyes closed and held on to an orange flower. She opened her eyes and smiled mischievously. The both teenagers stared at her. Mavis jumped down from the table and strutted forward. She gave Natsu the flower. Natsu stared doubtfully at the flower.

"That flower can make you two change back." The small spirit said.

"It does?! How?" But as Lucy turned around, the spirit was gone. She snatched the flower out of Natsu's hand and stared at it. "How is this flower supposed to turn us back?" She asked nobody. She turned to Natsu. She noted that he looked much smaller. Or maybe she became taller… He looked just as puzzled as she was. So she turned to Mirajane. "Mira-san, do you have any idea how this works?" She asked. The barmaid only shrugged and smiled.

"No I don't. You'll have to figure out that on your own." The barmaid said. Lucy groaned. "You may want to hurry. I don't think that Natsu will be able to fight without knowing the perks of having breasts…" Lucy turned around and stared at Natsu. He had already started to fight with Gray and Gajeel. For a moment she was puzzled about what Mira meant. She soon realized why. Natsu had his legs wrapped around Gray's head and held Gajeel in a headlock. The problem was that both Gray and Gajeel was about to die from blood loss.

.

.

.

Yes. They were having a nosebleed from Natsu. Or, well, 'girl'-Natsu. Lucy could hear "Love-rival" being chanted from behind her. Lucy stared at Natsu. He did really not get that straight men get aroused when they come in contact with a woman's special body parts. She stalked over to them to take Natsu away from their faces. Lucy grabbed Natsu by the collar and lifted him away. She got really surprised when she realized that he barely weighted anything. She had no problem with swinging him over her shoulder and walk away. Natsu punched her back and it was so weak that she got scared that she had lost the power to feel pain. She put Natsu down at the bar.

"So, what should we do?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked grumpy and stared at his toes that apparently had become very interesting. He glanced at Lucy. He was fidgeting a bit. Lucy stared at him. He looked nervous.

"Luce…" He said quietly. I nodded and scooched closer to hear him better. He closed in to Lucy's face. Lucy sat completely still. 'What was he doing?' she thought. When he was only an inch from her face, everything happened so fast that Lucy couldn't even recognize what happened. She found herself looking up at Natsu, who had his fist raised. She felt pain on her cheek. No, he wouldn't. Had he hit her? He stared at her. Puzzled. "You know Luce… When you're a guy it is very easy to hit you. 'Cause you doesn't look so fragile." Natsu said. Lucy became furious. He had actually hit her. She rose to her feet and glared at Natsu. This time Natsu looked pretty scared. Lucy grabbed Natsu and flung him over her shoulder. She heard Natsu give out a little screech and smirked at the thought of having opportunity to throw Natsu around. She snatched the little flower out of the hands of Mirajane (She was trying to hide it) and stalked out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy slammed the door to her apartment open. She threw Natsu on her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of juice. She drank the whole bottle in go. She glanced at Natsu. He was sitting up on the bed and staring at his new body parts. She sweat-dropped and walked out to him. She walk by a mirror and stops to inspect herself. She had grown pretty much taller. Probably even more tall than Natsu had been. Her shoulders where broad and muscular. Her face looked more masculine and grown up. She flexed a little and smirked when she saw how fit she was. Her hair was hanging loose around her face. It hadn't changed. Her eyes where the same chocolate brown as always. Lucy let out a sigh. Even if she didn't want to continue to be a male she didn't mind the appearance of her new body. She put her hair up in a ponytail and walked to Natsu who in the moment was caught up with the softness of his boobs. Lucy screeched at the sight of Natsu holding one of his boobs in his right hand. She slapped him. Not yet used to the new strength she had she realized that her slap had made Natsu fly across the room. Destroying a wall. With her mouth wide open she ran to where Natsu laid and crouched down. Her surprised face quickly turned into a worried face. "Natsu? Are you okay Natsu?" She asked while gently shaking the dragonslayer's shoulder. Natsu jolted up which startled Lucy. He stared at her with and surprised and amazed expression. He grabbed her hands and dragged her to her feet. She noticed how small his hands had become. Or maybe hers had become big... She stared into Natsu's eyes. They where practically sparkling. His hands squeezed hers.

"Lucy..." His voice may had become feminine but they husky tone made Lucy feel shivers down her spine. Not bad shivers though. She waited for him to continue but he only stared into her eyes.

"W-what is it Natsu?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu stared into her eyes for a couple of more moments. Until.

"Fight me!"

*Snap* And that, kids, is when a vein breaks.

With Natsu unconscious on the floor Lucy stalked to the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy stripped until she was in her underwear. Or well... Natsu's underwear. She felt her face get hot. She felt like a pervert with those on. Like... they where used. Lucy let her fingers trace the waistline of the underwear. She stood in front of a mirror and where balling the thought of taking a peek at her own... friend. She dropped the thought and turned her back to the mirror. Lucy stared into the ceiling while she took off the underwear.

The water was hot, almost too hot but Lucy sighed in delight when her body sank down until only her face was above the surface. She did her best to look anywhere but down... there... instead she inspected her hands. The looked so big. They where as smooth as before but they where more muscular and they looked a bit like Natsu's hands. Before the change.

While Lucy's thought's drifted away a certain dragonslayer had awoken.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. He was quite amazed by Lucy's newfound strength. He still believed with all his heart that he was stronger (which he probably where). He felt the urge to fight with her. But then again he remembered. While being in his female form his power had reduced quite a lot. When running back to the guild he had tried to chop down a tree using his hands (he was frustrated! So what?!) and it had taken 10 more chops than usual! Natsu jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror that was in front of Lucy's wardrobe. He inspected himself. Had he... become shorter? Natsu made a handstand to get a different angle. When he still looked the exact same he simply stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. He looked quite the same. The only thing that actually looked different was hi body. His muscles was less visible and he had curves in places he didn't want to have , sure, he was amazed by the squishiness of his boobs, but he had squeezed Lucy's boobs multiple times and they where a lot more nicer (and bigger) than these. Natsu thought for a while, he realized that he had no idea how a woman's body worked. He lit up when he got the greatest idea. He stripped all of his clothes to get a better look.

.

.

.

"LUCY!" Lucy's eyes shot open with the very shrill voice of Natsu. It didn't get much better. Soon enough the dragonslayer came barging through the door, pulling it off the frame, with one boob in each hand he ran to the bathtub pressing them against Lucy's face. Lucy almost forgot to react. But she did.

"Natsu, what in the world are you doing?!" She screamed while taking his boobs away from her face.

"My boobs... They felt weird when I touched the nipples." He said with a very serious expression. Then his attention got another object. "Mine is much bigger." He stated. It took a couple of seconds for Lucy to process what he had said, but when she did...

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **There you go my dear dumplings!**

 **Thank you all that have reviewed!**

 **Follow and favorite and I shall meet you next time!**

 **POTATO OUT!**


	4. Not a chapter

_Ok, so as the people that care may have noticed; I don't update anymore. I have no inspiration for fanfiction anymore, although I write original stories on WattPad under the name: FCoAL-_

 _If you want to check it out, do so. I am very dorry for those that liked ILYF or Still No Title. If you're lucky I might update them in the future. Probably not though. I reread ILYF and gosh, my writing SUCKED! I still like the plot though._

 _Well, again; I'm sorry. See you on WattPad :)_

 _Yours always,_

 _Me_


End file.
